Stop Evil Star Time
by SupremeStarscream
Summary: After the five minute head start is over the villains try to coexist. Can they do it? *Takes place after the series*


**Stop. Evil Star Time.**

"Aww man what are we gonna do now?!" yelled Atomic Skull.

It had been three weeks since the last members of the Secret Society had helped the Justice League defend the Earth from Darksied's invasion.

"We keep looking for a new head quarters and then we find a way to destroy the Justice League. What _else_ do you think we're going to do Atomic Skull?!" answered Sinestro.

Since Luthor had vanished and Grodd was dead Sinestro had taken over what was left of the once powerful evil organization. The way _he_ felt was that he was the only one left smart enough for the job. While the others didn't like the way he said it, they had to agree. Star Sapphire tried to take leadership away from him, but Sinestro proved that he wasn't only the smartest member left; he was also the strongest, as he beat her in a span of two minutes.

"Well if you got all the answers "pink boy" why don't **you** find the new hideout?" asked Atomic Skull.

At those words Sinestro got off the wall he had been leaning on, walked over to Atomic Skull, and said in a cold chilling voice, "Don't you EVER call me "pink boy" again, or I swear I will rip out your intestines and choke you to death with them. Got it?"

Atomic Skull couldn't answer, so he just nodded.

"Alright Sinestro, if your done proving how macho you are, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" asked Volcana.

"I think the first thing we should do is get something to eat." Suggested Giganta. "After all, we'll think better on a full stomach." She continued trying to be the peace maker, which is easier said than done when dealing with a bunch of violent super villains.

"Yeah I agree with the red heads." said Killer Frost. "I could use a couple cheese burgers right now, and I would like to eat them at a new hideout instead of a trash can." She finished.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself, but I still feel a little bad about Bizarro." Said Cheetah, who was referring to the Society leaving Bizarro to be caught by the Justice League a few days back.

"He was just slowing us down. Besides, he's the League's problem now." Said Heat Wave.

"Hey guys can we go to a-"

"NO!!!!!" yelled everyone to Toyman's request to rob a toy store.

"But guys you have NO IDEA how much G1 toys of Megatron, Starscream, and Optimus Prime are worth!" argued Toyman, but nobody was listening.

"If we're done talking about some stupid giant robots that could give kids seizures, I would like to eat something." Complained Star Sapphire rubbing her shoulder which still hurt from her fight with Sinestro.

The only one who hadn't spoken yet was the big purple and black clad meta brawler, names Evil Star. He was very content to not be noticed at the moment.

"Yo, "Evil Head Guy" called out Heat Wave." Evil Star sighed both out of being dragged into the conflict, and from being call that same name twice.

"His name is not "Evil Head Guy" Heat Wave, its Evil Star." Corrected Atomic Skull for his fellow meta brawler.

"Thanks Joey, and I would prefer to be called by my name, my _real_ name, which _is_ Guy ironically." He said just realizing Heat Wave (and Flash by proxy) had partially got his name right.

"Whatev, just don't call me Joey in front of the League. I _do_ have a secret identity to keep after all." Atomic Skull said with some much needed humor.

"What secret identity? Your head's **on fire**! How _did_ that happen anyways?" scoffed Star Sapphire at Atomic Skull's joke.

"If your gonna ask like that, then I'm not telling." Retorted Atomic Skull.

"Aww who cares? I'm hungry!" Star Sapphire exclaimed.

"If you're so hungry then go get some food instead of being a bitch all the damn time!" yelled Sinestro, who's patience, had reached its limit.

"Who are you calling a bitch, you pink bastard?!" Star Sapphire half asked, half yelled.

She regretted those words when Sinestro walked over to her with a look that screamed, "bloody murder." She was about to defend herself when Evil Star got in between them.

"Come on now you two. The last thing we need is for our two strongest members to fight… again. How about me, Joey, Volcana and Sapphire here go get the food and you guys keep looking for a hideout?" Evil Star tried to reason.

After staring at Star Sapphire for a few moments, Sinestro said, "Find. Just get her out of my site."

After mentally wiping his head Guy lead Star Sapphire away.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled.

Guy didn't expect that kind of response.

"Lady he just saved your life. The least you could do is say thank you." Scolded Atomic Skull.

"It's okay Joey. Leave it at that, we don't need, or want, another fight to break out." Evil Star said looking at Star Sapphire's back.

Nobody said anything for a while till Killer Frost said, "Were you guys planning on getting that food today, or what?"

"I would like to know why _I_ have to go?" asked Volcana. Who directed her question to Evil Star.

Evil Star didn't plan on anyone asking why he picked who he did. To be honest he just threw names out at random to defuse the moment.

"Cause then we can have both the "Fire starters" and the two "Stars" go cause some mayhem." Evil Star said with a grin.

"Ha, ha good one, but what about Heat Wave?" Complemented Volcana.

"All he has is a gun, he doesn't count."

"Want to see how much this gun count wise guy?" Heat Wave asked in a threatening manner.

"Hey do you _want_ to come with us?" Evil Star asked.

"No." said Heat Wave.

"Then don't argue." Said Evil Star.

"The laughs just don't stop with you, do they _Guy_?" Volcana joked.

Guy felt good to hear someone other than Joey use his real name.

"Thanks Volcana.. What do you all want anyways? Please all want something from the same place. It'll make things a lot easier on us." Evil Star asked.

"Screw that! Let's just go to McDonalds." Said Atomic Skull.

When nobody argued, they got the orders and went off to get the food.

* * *

"Soooo, any idea how we're going to get this food without the Justice League finding us?" asked Atomic Skull when they were a fare distance away.

"Leave it to me Joey, I got it all figured out." Was all Evil Star said.

When they were across the street from the fast food place, Evil Star told them his plan. After Volcana and Atomic Skull stopped laughing and Star Sapphire stopped complaining about having to tell everyone their names for the plan to work, they walked right into the restaurant, saying loudly,

"Wasn't that a fun costume party guys?" said Evil Star.

"Oh yes. The best part was when me and Carol here walked in and literally _**everybody**_ thought we were strippers!" said Volcana who was perfectly in character.

"I didn't find that funny Clair! I found that insulting!" Spat Star Sapphire.

"Geez, come down there Carol, or you'll blow a blood vessel." Said Evil Star.

"Yeah you tell her Guy! Hey Joey, how did you rig you costume to make the green flames come out like that?" asked Clair.

"Clair honey, if I told you that, I'd have to kill you." Joey answered.

"Oh you tease." Clair said.

By this time everyone in the restaurant believed that they were just some people who had come from a costume party.

"Hi welcome to McDonalds. Can I take your order?" asked the employee.

"Yes you can Linda. We would like to have six number 1 combos, three number 4 combos, and seven number 2 combos please." Said Evil Star

After the clerk stared blankly at him for a second Guy said, "We're getting food for our friends too."

"Oh," said Linda, catching his drift. "Your total comes to $45.95. Credit or debit?"

"Cash." Said Guy.

After he paid the clerk and they got their food they left, and not a moment too soon as Guy, Clair, and Joey all broke out laughing as soon as they were out of site.

"I can't believe that worked!" exclaimed Volcana clutching her sides.

"Me neither!" said Atomic Skull who was bent over a trash can.

"I told you guys I had everything handled." Said Evil Star.

The only one not laughing was Star Sapphire. She looked mad actually.

"Why did you say they thought we looked like strippers?" she asked Volcana.

"Cause no one would think a super villainess would say that about herself or another super villainess. Duh." was her answer.

"You are SO immature!" she told Volcana, and walked off.

"What's her problem?" asked Atomic Skull.

"I dunno. That time of the month maybe?" suggested Volcana.

Evil Star felt like her should do something to try to save the moment. He walked over to Star Sapphire and asked,

"What's the matter? Are you hungry? I have a sister that get's the same way when she's hun-"

"I'm not in a bad mood because I'm hungry. I'm mad because everyone in there thought that some people who don't even exist thought I was a stripper." She said with restrained fury. She then winched in pain and grabbed her shoulder for the second time that night.

"Is your shoulder another reason why you're in a bad mood?" he asked.

"A little bit yeah. It's been hurting me ever since that pink son of a bitch threw me into the ground during our fight for leadership." She said.

Not really thinking, Guy reached out his hands and started massaging her shoulders. At first she stiffened, but after a second she let him continue, putting her head down. Guy continued his message for a few minutes and felt strangely happy about making Star Sapphire feel better.

After the fifth minute passed, her head bolted up right, and she pulled herself away, and turned on her saying,

"What do you think you were doing?!" It was more of a demand than a question

"Giving you a message. I thought you were enjoying it?" he answered.

"Don't ever touch me again without my permission again, or you'll be sorry. Got it?"

Evil Star didn't know what to think, so he just nodded his head. They went back to where Atomic Skull and Volcana were. The two of them hadn't even noticed they were gone and had talked the whole time about how when their powers first kicked in.

After they got back to the others and given them their food Volcana jumped on Evil Star's back.

"What are you doing Clair?" asked Evil Star in a tired tone.

"Just thanking you for making me laugh for the first time in years." She said right before she gave him a little kiss on the lips.

For some reason Star Sapphire looked a little mad that Volcana had done that. After she was done Volcana got off of him and hit his thigh with her own in a playful manner and walked off to go eat with Giganta.

While he was eating Evil Star noticed that everyone seemed to be in a lighter mood now that they had some food in them. Atomic Skull had told everyone of his plan and they all laughed like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Well… everyone except Sinestro that is. That guy just didn't laugh.

Evil Star then looked at Atomic Skull and though of how he was the only person he knew before he joined the Society after the Meta Brawl was shut down.

He then looked at Volcana and thought of all the girls in the group; she was by far the most fun of them, and one of the nicest ones too.

Then lastly he looked at Star Sapphire. She was the most distant of everyone in the group, and didn't seem to like anyone, or rather any of the_ male_ members of the group.

"I wish you would open up a bit Carol." Guy thought to himself while he munched into his Big Mac.

(A/N) I have no idea where this story came from, but here it is. I liked the way Evil Star looked in JLU, and how Flash got his name wrong when he was stuck in Luthor's body. He never had his personality brought out in the show, so I did it for him. Yes, I checked out everybody's name, so when I was using their "real" names they were from the comics. Star Sapphire (or THIS one) is Carol Ferris. Yes I'm using some of the elements from the JL episode "Fury" for her personality. You never get another look into it. Atomic Skull is Joey Martin. Joseph Martin to be precise, but hey, I felt like cutting it down. And Evil Star is Guy Pompton. This is just going to be a one shot, but is enough people like it, I can make it longer. Send me your reviews, even if you hated it.


End file.
